


Magic Dance

by feluriana



Series: Merthur in songs [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana
Summary: They sang the whole song together and even danced a little bit. Baby Sarah slept right away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my little sister who sleeps right away when sing Magic Dance to her.

 

-How can she be that small? Is it even possible? – Arthur muttered.

-Such a helpless creature – Merlin agreed.

-Right? It must be dangerous just to breathe around it.

-Excuse me! – Morgana’s tone was severe but she still had to keep her voice down – Did you just call my daughter “ _it”_? Do you want me to kick your ass as I often did during the many, many years we’ve lived together?

- _Too many_ – Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear – I’m sorry, it’s just…

-Don’t apologize to me. I wasn’t the one you called _it._

Arthur looked down at the baby crib. Among the sheets, a pink and cartilaginous human being wiggled her tiny arms and legs.

-You’re not serious – he seemed terrified – are you?

Morgana had received the medical release on that same morning. Merlin and Arthur were at the hospital with the new parents and decided to be present as the child walked home for the first time in her life. Now they were all looking at baby Sarah as she slept.

-Okay, _Sarah_ – he emphasized – I’m sorry calling you _it_ but in my defense, you’re not in your best shape.

Arthur was only teasing his little sister. In fact, he thought his niece was the cutest thing he’s ever seen. The fear of being around her was mortifying nonetheless. He felt like she was too fragile to be there, so close to four adults.

-I think she will forgive her stupid uncle – Morgana tried to sound stern but she had a big smile on her face.

-She better forgive. He’ll be the one who will spoil her the most – Merlin said, grinning.

-I just hope she likes me – Leon looked even more frightened than Arthur. He had his arms around Morgana’s shoulders like he was trying to comfort her even though he was actually the one who needed that.

-You’re her father. She’ll love you – Merlin tried to cheer him up a little bit.

-Are you kidding? He’s her father. She will hate him in the moment she turns into a teenager – Arthur contradicted his boyfriend without realizing the effect of his words on Leon’s countenance.

Merlin gazed at Arthur, reprehending him. The blonde frowned for a second and then with an “ooh” comprehended what Merlin was trying to say.

-Hum… I’m sure Merlin is right, Leon. You have nothing to worry about, she’ll love you.

* * *

 

 

Baby Sarah was now one-month-old. Merlin and Arthur visited her almost every day, always buying gifts she wouldn’t appreciate for some time. Leon seemed to be getting the way of this whole fatherly experience and so did Morgana. They looked exhausted nevertheless the big smile on their face was still there.

-I’ll take advantage of your presence and take a nap – Morgana announced the moment they arrived.

-Do you want to hold her for a while? – Leon asked Arthur.

Merlin had already held the baby for many times so far; however, Arthur was still mortified by the thought that he could _break_ – in his words – his tiny new family member.

-Hum… - he mumbled as he tried to find an acceptable excuse.

-Come on, Arthur. You’re not going to damage Sarah. She’ll be fine – Merlin said as he took the baby from Leon’s arms – Both of you will be just fine. I promise.

Arthur took a deep breath and said he was washing his hands first. Merlin repressed his will to kiss his boyfriend. Seeing Arthur so nervous always caused that on him.

-Okay. I think I’m ready. Just give me the baby – Arthur raised up his arms like he was expecting someone to give him a hot saucepan that had just come out of the stove.

Merlin transformed his face in a serious expression and moved closer to Arthur.

-You know she’s not radioactive, don’t you? – He rumored like he was telling the other a big secret.

-Very funny, Merlin. And here I was thinking our lives were in mortal danger.

-We’re totally safe.

-Sure?

-Positive.

Leon just sat and looked at them. They couldn’t help it, they would always be mocking at each other like that; an endless sarcasm competition. And just like that Merlin and Arthur were distracted in another contest: gazing.   

-Okay… I think you’re both fine so I’ll just check up on Morgana to see if she needs anything… - Leon took the lead. _They won’t notice I’ve left for a few minutes. I might just take a nap as well._

* * *

 

-What do we do? Dear lord, how do I make it stop?

-If Morgana hears you saying _it_ again…

-I was referring to the yelling, you smarty-pants.

-Stop being such a dollophead.

They were both screaming a little bit as that was the only way they could listen to each other. Morgana and Leon went to the drugstore to buy more diapers while Sarah was asleep and left both Merlin and Arthur taking care of her. It sounded easy. She looked so peaceful sleeping, so beautiful. On that moment, Arthur had the brilliant idea to hold her. Since the first time, he had lost all his panic alarms around the baby and longed for any excuse to be with her in his arms. _I’m not going to wake her up. Relax, Merlin. Don’t be such a buzzkill._

-How many times do I have to tell you that dollophead is not a word! Get out, Merlin, you’re making me crazy and that’s why Sarah is crying.

-So it’s my fault? How on earth…

-Of course. She feels I’m stressed out and therefore…

-Oh, really? I didn’t know you guys had such a strong connection.

-Well, we do and you’re getting in the way.

-You want me to leave? Fine! Good luck with her.

Merlin left the room pretending to be mad, but there was a glimpse of a bent smile on his face. One minute later, Arthur shouted Merlin’s name. Sarah persisted in her decision to shed all the tears she had in her organism.

-How can I help you, fellow acquaintance? – He said in a formal tone.

-I need your help.

-I’m sorry. I can’t hear you quite right. – Merlin frowned, pretending to be genuinely confused. 

-Merlin, please, would you help me? I can’t handle this anymore.

-Okay. Let’s figure this out. Stop shaking her so hard like that. She’s a baby, not a soccer ball. Try to sing her a song.

-I don’t sing, Merlin.

-She’s a baby, not an audience on a singing contest, dollophead.

-Prat – he mumbled – Okay, I can sing one song. _You remind me of the baby…_ \- he started before being interrupted.

-Really? This song? You know this movie terrified me as a child.

-They were gnomes, Merlin. Grow up.

-But David Bowie’s hair… And maybe you shouldn’t sing this to a baby… Did you even see the movie? The baby is not that happy.

- _The baby with the power_ – Arthur kept singing.

-What power? –Merlin came along, acquiescing.

-Power of voodoo.

-Who do?

-You do.

-Do what?

-You remind me of the baby.

After the intercalated sentences, they sang the whole song together and even danced a little bit. Baby Sarah slept right away. Arthur was still whispering “ _dance magic, dance magic, dance”_ as they smiled from ear to ear and congratulated each other just like that, without saying another word. God forbid they would awake the newest Pendragon girl again…  

**Author's Note:**

> of course i don't ship morgana and leon. i was just having fun picturing leon doing all these faces and it just sort of happened


End file.
